Surprise Visitor
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kurama came home to find a visitor in his room.


Kurama trudged up the stairs to his apartment, he was exhausted. It had been a rough day at his stepfathers company. All he wanted to do was lie down for a while. He unlocked the door and placed his keys on the table and set his backpack down by the couch. He sighed and made his way to his room.

'Yusuke must not be home yet' he thought. 'That's great I'm too tired to deal with him right now.'

He opened the door to his room and was met with the sight of an extremely naked woman. (Surprisingly this is not a normal occurrence in his life). He stared for a moment not comprehending the situation. She turned and saw him and let out a tiny scream of surprise. Hearing this snapped him out of his reverie, he soon covered his eyes and said "Who are you?".

The woman quickly removed the towel from her head and covered herself. She said "um, I'm Botan. I'm Yusuke's cousin. By the way you can uncover your eyes I'm sort of decent".

He opened his eyes again and took her in 'she is pretty' he thought.

"Your room, I thought this was Yusuke's room. He said his girlfriend might have left some clothes here that I could wear for now" she answered.

"Yusuke's room is across the hall" he replied. And with that she left the room. He shut his door and laid down on the bed. 'What a crazy day, although the view I just had wasn't too bad." He shook his head at the ungentlemanly thoughts racing through his mind. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, he got up and opened it. Botan looked at him sheepishly and said "I wanted to come and apologize".

"It's quite alright" he responded. "So you're Yusuke's cousin funny he never mentioned you were coming to visit."

"The visit was unexpected." She replied.

She stood in the doorway not speaking, suddenly he said "are you hungry?"

"Yes kind of" she answered.

"Let me change and then we can leave and get some dinner" and with that he shut the door.

'What am I doing a few minutes ago all I wanted to do was rest, now I'm offering to buy a stranger (well sorta) dinner'. He thought.

He opened the door and almost ran into her. 'So she just stood outside my door my door and waited how strange' the thought.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ok" was all she said.

Soon they were making their way downstairs and outside. They walked for a few blocks and then stopped in front of a small restaurant. They walked in and were immediately seated. Their orders were taken quickly and they soon found themselves alone again. "Botan" he said and she looked up at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Yusuke just leave you alone at our place?" he asked.

"He dropped me off and then bolted, he said he had a few things to take care of" she replied.

"Sounds like Yusuke" Kurama stated.

She nodded in agreement. Soon their food arrived and both ate in silence. When they finished Kurama paid the check and they made their way home. When they arrived Yusuke still had not returned. Kurama turned to Botan and said "Well I'm going to bed, I've had a rough day, see you in the morning".

"Goodnight" was all she said.

A few hours later

Kurama rubbed his eyes sleepily when he heard a knock on his door. 'What now?' he thought. He opened the door to see a distraught Botan standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Botan, whats wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"I just had a nightmare. Do you mind if I stay with you? Yusuke still hasn't returned." she said.

"Um ok" he said as he ushered her into his room.

"Here take my bed and I'll just bunk on the floor for now." He said.

"Um, would it be alright if I slept in the bed with you?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "If that's what you want" he replied.

Soon the two were lying down him on one side of the bed and her on the other. He was almost asleep when he heard her sobbing. At first he didn't know what to do but then threw caution into the wind and pulled her close so he could hold her.

"Botan, are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't reply she just continued sobbing. Soon she stopped but he continued to hold her until they both fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning she was nowhere to be found. Soon he heard noises coming from the kitchen and got up and got dressed. He heard laughter and recognized Yusuke's voice.

"Good morning all" Kurama said.

"Hey look who's finally awake!" said Yusuke.

"Good morning" Botan said.

"Yusuke when did you get back?" Kurama asked.

"About 30 minutes ago" he replied.

"Oh" was Kurama's answer.

"Hey thanks for taking care of Botan here last night for me, and sorry for not letting you know she was coming" Yusuke quickly replied.

"No problem" Kurama answered.

Botan didn't say a word during their exchange. Soon Yusuke got up and said "I hate to leaved after just getting back but I promised Keiko I'd meet her" he said.

He pulled Kurama to the side and asked "Can you do me a favor and take care of Botan today? I don't want her to be alone. Thanks man" and with that he walked out the door, without waiting for Kurama's answer.

'It's good its my day off' Kurama thought.

"Botan, let me shower and change and we can head out." He didn't wait for a reply from her but turned and walked away. Twenty minutes later the two headed out the door.

"So what would you like to do today?" he asked her.

"Well I do need some clothes and a few other things" she replied.

"Alright I know a place where you can get everything in one shot" he said.

She smiled at him and thanked him.

The two made their way to the shop and a few hours later they were done. As they were leaving he asked "Would you care to get some lunch?"

"Yes, I am getting hungry" she said.

"What would you like, there's a great restaurant just a block from here" Kurama said.

"Actually I'd like to cook for you if you don't mind, you know to say thanks for yesterday" she replied.

"If that's what you want" he said "but there's no food back at home, I haven't had a chance to go shopping" he said.

"I saw a small grocery up the street lets head there and I'll pick some things up" she said with a smile. He nodded and led the way. He opened his mouth to ask what she was going to cook when she said "lunch will be a surprise I hope you like it".

"I'm sure I will" he said politely. She finished shopping and they headed back to the apartment. Kurama sat on the couch reading a book while she prepared lunch. Soon he heard her say "Kurama lunch is ready".

"Be right there" he called back.

'Whatever it is, it sure smells great!' he thought as his mouth began to water. He walked into the kitchen and sat down, soon she was handing him a plate and sat across from him.

"Botan this is delicious" he said as he ate.

"Thanks" she replied. When they were done and the kitchen was clean she turned and said "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright" he said "I'll be here just shout if you need anything.". Kurama finished reading his book, then settled in to watch a movie. His eyes began to droop when he heard a scream. He ran to Yusukes room and threw open the door. Botan was writhing and mumbling, he quickly gathered her in his arms to calm her down. He rocked her as he tried to wake her up. Soon her eyes fluttered open and their eyes met. Botan gasped, their gaze was was electric. Kurama continued to hold her and asked "are you ok? What happened?"

"Yes I'm fine now, just another nightmare" she said. Her let her go and she got out of bed and said "thanks for waking me up" and with that she left the room and headed for the bathroom. He heard the shower begin to run and he realized he was still in Yusuke's room. He left and went back to the living room where he just sat and stared at the blank tv screen.

'What could have happened to that poor woman?' he thought to himself. He got up and walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly and said "Botan I'm going to go get us some dinner will you be ok by yourself for a few minutes?".

"Yes" was all she said.

He left in a hurry not wanting to leave her alone for long. 'Where's Yusuke' he thought 'shouldn't he be dealing with this?'. He returned to the apartment in record time. Botan was sitting in the kitchen eagerly awaiting him. He unpacked and divided up the food. They finished dinner without speaking, she rose and started to clean up when he said "leave it, I'll clean up".

"Ok, I think I'm going to try and sleep some more. Thanks again" she said and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"It's my pleasure" he said as she walked out of the room. After he cleaned up from dinner he decided to go lie down and read before settling down for the night. He awoke a few hours later to a knock on the door 'I must have fallen asleep while reading' he thought. He opened the door to see Botan standing there with a frightened look on her face, she had tears in her eyes.

"Botan" was all he said as he gathered her in his arms. He walked towards the bed and them both down gently and hugged her body close again. She continued to cry and he continued to hold her. Soon her sobs subsided and she pulled herself from his grasp to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry" she said.

"It's no trouble, but would you mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I" she stuttered "Well the reason Yusuke brought me here was because my boyfriend or my ex I chould say, he. . . he hit me" she started sobbing again.

He pulled her close to him again and whispered "I'm so sorry Botan, nobody deserves that, but I want you to know that you're safe here with me" he said while stroking her hair. She nodded and began to settle down.

"Botan, would you like to stay with me again tonight?" Kurama whispered.

A nod was her reply. He laid them down again but never let her go. 'I feel so safe in his arms' she thought. He kissed her forehead and said "sleep". She closed her eyes and settled closer to him. He began to drift off into sleep when he felt soft hands begin to stroke his face. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring into her purple eyes. She smiled as realization slowly crossed his face.

"I'm sorry for waking you but you look so beautiful when you sleep" she said.

'Did she just say I was beautiful' he thought.

She blushed when she realized what she had said. He chuckled at her blush. Neither moved, she continued to stroke his face while he began to run his hands along her spine. She sighed as he continued his movements. She gasped when he grabbed her hand and began to press a light kiss to each fingertip. She made to move to stop him. He slowly pressed a kiss to her palm and moved down to her wrist where he pressed a kiss at her pulse point. He could feel her pulse quicken.

Without a second thought he captured her lips with his. She tilted her head to give him better access to her mouth. He broke the kiss and said "Botan, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but I just couldn't help myself."

"Kurama, it's alright, I think I wanted this to happen. Your presence has made me feel better, you've treated me so kindly."

"Botan, are you sure?' he asked sweetly.

The look he saw in her eyes was answer enough. He quickly captured her lips once more and in a swift movement turned them so he was on top of her. The kiss soon turned heated. Soon their clothes found their way to the floor. He stopped kissing her so he could admire her body.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you how much I enjoyed our first meeting." She flushed and giggled as she remembered their first encounter. "You are a very beautiful woman" he whispered in her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself" she said as she ran her hands up and down his sides, his body shuddered in response.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he asked.

She just smiled seductively her eyes alight with desire. He leaned down and started kissing her neck which caused her to moan in pleasure, her moans continued as he began kissing her entire body. Her breathing soon became ragged and he took that as a good sign. Her eyes shot open as he entered her, he moaned in pleasure.

He looked at her as their hips began to move together in a smooth rhythm. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. His movements soon became faster and her body responded with equal passion. Soon the two could barely control the sounds that left their mouths. Soon the two lovers reached their climax and went over together, when his body stopped shaking he hovered over her for a few seconds before moving to lay beside her.

Neither said a word they just laid there panting. Botan spoke first "Kurama, thank you for being so kind to me".

"Botan you don't have to thank me" he replied.

"Yes I do" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and said "Botan, let's get some sleep".

She sighed and settled into him. They fell silent for a while until she spoke "Kurama, what are we going to tell Yusuke?"

"Darling, let's figure that out in the morning" he replied. With that they both fell into a peaceful sleep, that was until the morning.


End file.
